


Things We Don't Talk About

by scatter



Series: Don't Talk About It [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Denial, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke gives Souji a handjob and they act like it's not happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Don't Talk About

"Lie down with me."

Yosuke made a face. "Don't be weird."

"It's cold," Souji said, carrying a blanket over to the couch. "If we're going to watch this movie, I'm going to do it lying down, nice and warm, and you'll either be stuck with my feet on your lap or on the floor."

Yosuke continued to linger by the kitchen table, hands shoved in his pockets. "What if Dojima-san comes home?"

"He's working late tonight and won't be home until early tomorrow morning. Anyway, if he did then I'd just complain to him about the heater." Souji spread the blanket out and gave him a faintly exasperated look. He made his voice gentle. "It's just me, Yosuke. Don't worry about it so much."

Yosuke was the picture of awkward indecision, biting his lip and glancing between Souji and the couch. "Just you, huh?" he muttered. Finally, he shrugged his messenger bag off and hung it on the back of a chair. "Alright, but I'm on top. You're probably heavy as shit."

"And you're a stick," Souji said, making himself comfortable.

Yosuke frowned at the lack of space before climbing clumsily onto him. He was too stiff, elbow digging into Souji's side, and the top of his head bumped into Souji's chin, making his teeth clack together. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Souji rubbed his jaw and adjusted the blanket over them. "I'm warmer already, what about you?"

"You guys need a new heater."

"Tell me you can get me a discount and I'll bring it up to Dojima."

"Trying to use me, huh?" Yosuke's voice was muffled by the way he hid his face against his arms.

"That's the plan." Souji started the movie with the remote. "What's this about?"

"Robots."

Yosuke was already so tense Souji didn't think it was possible for him to get any more uncomfortable, but he flinched when Souji wrapped an arm around him. "Sorry, this is the only place I can really put it."

"Whatever, it's fine."

It took ten minutes of explosions, giant robots, and violence – "What a terrible opening," Souji said; Yosuke shushed him – before Yosuke relaxed, and another five before he finally moved his elbow and shifted into something approaching a decent position.

"Thank goodness. I think you were hitting my kidney."

"If it hurt, you should have said something," Yosuke said, tugging the blanket higher. Souji decided he was probably a cover hog and pulled it over his head, laughing as Yosuke fought to get free. He emerged with his hair messed up and a scowl. "Hey, I missed what they were talking about."

"They're searching for something."

"Yeah, but I missed what."

"Something magical, I'm sure," Souji said, bending a knee so Yosuke fell more comfortably between his legs. "It always is."

He was half-expecting a protest about their new position but Yosuke settled into it without comment. To his surprise, Yosuke said, "Here, sit up for a second," and put his arm behind his back, the other settling on his thigh.

"It was going numb where it was before," Yosuke explained, and Souji shrugged.

The movie was nothing great, but then again Yosuke had talked about the soundtrack and graphics when suggesting it and never mentioned the plot. Souji had been right about the magical something; halfway through the film they'd managed to find it, lose it, and discover there was a copy somewhere hidden in Tokyo, possibly under the guard of a sentient giant robot, which, for some reason, had tentacles.

"You know how to pick these," Souji said, watching the female lead throw herself into danger for the fourth time.

"You think that girl's going to live?" Yosuke asked distractedly. He'd been toying with the waistband of Souji's slacks for a few minutes, knuckles grazing his stomach and making it jump. Now, he popped the button on his fly and slipped his fingers downward. He didn't look at him.

"She's the lead, she has to, right? Her friend might get killed, though." Souji stared doggedly at the screen, pointedly ignoring the way Yosuke shifted over to give his arm more space.

"But they've been building up to it, I think," Yosuke said, fingertips finding the head of Souji's cock and circling it. "All those hints. It'd make good motivation for the main character."

"He's got enough motivation," Souji said. He swallowed and tried to breathe slowly, slightly embarrassed by how hard he already was. "They don’t need to kill her off."

"Makes it personal." Yosuke's fingers were sliding more easily now that they were getting slicked up by Souji's pre-come.

"The villain's trying to destroy the city, it's already personal." Souji let his leg hang off the side of the couch and Yosuke's hand moved over to touch more of him, fingers so light it was like torture.

"They'll probably do it anyway." Yosuke moved his head so it rested next Souji's neck and each word spent a warm breath of air across his skin. "Her dog's been killed, her brother went to the enemy side – they don't want her to be happy."

Something in the movie exploded without warning. Yosuke took the opportunity to thrust against his leg and inhale sharply. Souji could feel how hard he was through his pants and tightened his grip around him a bit. "Sorry, leg cramp."

"It's fine," Souji said as Yosuke wrapped his hand around him and starting moving it. "It's…you're good, don't worry about it."

Yosuke made a soft noise against his neck. Souji couldn't completely suppress a shiver, but he managed to keep most of the tightness out of his voice. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, you were right. This is really warm."

Souji was starting to sweat. The blanket trapped all of Yosuke's heat against him and each slow stroke made it a little harder to keep his breathing even. He couldn't see Yosuke's face but he was so warm he knew he must have been as red as he was. He wasn't expecting Yosuke to start teasing the head again, thumb rubbing against his slit, and his breath caught audibly. Yosuke stopped.

"Something wrong?"

"O-oh, look," Souji said quickly, "I was right. They killed off her friend."

"Figures." His hand starting moving again, touch firmer but still slow. "I bet she's next."

Souji thrust a little into the grip and Yosuke hesitated again. Souji worried he'd done too much, but Yosuke started moving again, faster, and he turned his sigh of relief into a thoughtful exhale. "They should mess with the hero for a while."

"They are," Yosuke said, "by going through her."

"That's cheap. Lazy writing." He moved his leg between Yosuke's and, in a movement that almost seemed like nothing more than a bid to get comfortable, Yosuke rocked against it. "Really lazy," Souji sighed.

"The budget went to the soundtrack and artists." Yosuke rocked again, not smoothly enough to pass unnoticed, but Souji let it slide when Yosuke licked his lips and his tongue caught his throat.

"I can tell."

"It's not all bad, though." Yosuke pumped harder.

"No, it's not." Souji leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "The music's good."

"I've got the soundtrack if you want it."

"Sure." He put an arm over his eyes. "Sounds great."

"There's this one song, it plays during the credits, that's really good. Near the middle it gets all intense and…" Yosuke ran his hand down Souji's groin and massaged the skin before taking him back in hand. "It's awesome."

Souji whined.

"Hey," Yosuke's voice dipped into a whisper, cracked a little. His lips brushed against Souji's throat. "You okay, partner?"

"Just…give me a second."

He moaned softly when he came, tried to stifle it and failed, felt Yosuke's eyes on his face and came harder because of it. Yosuke's hand kept moving in quick, sharp strokes even after he was done, and Souji pressed his thigh hard between his legs. His hand stalled and he gasped shortly, but stayed still.

Souji moved his leg and said, "Sorry, I'm trying to pop my knee."

"Oh." Yosuke rolled his hips. "I-it's okay. Keep at it until you get it."

It didn't take long until he groaned and Souji felt something warm on his leg even through Yosuke's clothing. Yosuke brought his hand up to clutch at his shirt and shuddered against him. Souji dug his nails into his shoulder and panted.

When he stopped moving his leg, Yosuke took an unsteady breath and asked, "Got it?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now." Souji lowered his arm. "You're shaking."

"It's just a cold chill." Yosuke fixed his pants with quick, unsteady movements, eyes downcast. "Hey, I've got to go to the bathroom. Let me up."

Souji did. There was a stain on Yosuke's pants, but he didn't mention it, just like he didn't mention the mess on his hand. In return, Yosuke didn't say anything about the spot on his own slacks. "I'll pause the movie."

"Thanks."

Souji sat up and watched Yosuke start out of the room. "Wait, stop."

The pleading tone to his voice made Yosuke stop and glance back over his shoulder expectantly. Souji gripped the seat cushion and tried to speak but the right words caught in his throat and wouldn't come out.

"You should come over again tomorrow," he found himself saying, and his stomach dropped. "I'll teach you how to make a model."

Yosuke's shoulders slumped in relief or disappointment. Souji couldn't tell. "A model?"

"Like the ones in my room. It'll be fun." Souji let his eyes flicker to Yosuke's hand. "I promise."

Yosuke nodded. "Alright, sure."

When he was alone, Souji rubbed the spot on his neck where Yosuke's tongue had touched and pressed his lips together tightly.

He paused the movie and went upstairs to change.


End file.
